The proposed acquisition is for provision of services to the NICHD intramural laboratories for radioiodinations of compounds such as purified proteins, peptides, hormones, cyclic nucleotides and other materials as deemed necessary by the Project Officer. The Statement of Work specifies certain methodologies that shall be used for these purposes and the contract provides for the proposal of updated technologies as they arise. The contract award shall be provided on a fixed price per line item basis with an indefinite quantity to be delivered. The contract will be awarded for one base year plus four option years, i.e., for an anticipated five years.